


Sorrow

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [404]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, departure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine ?
Relationships: Philippe Coutinho/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [404]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Sorrow

Sorrow

Phil a du mal à contenir ses larmes quand Hansi leur annonce la nouvelle, alors ça se finit comme ça ? Son Niko part et lui il reste là ? Quel est le prix de sa douleur ? Pourquoi pour l’amour de Dieu ? Phil veut craquer et fondre en larmes devant tout le monde pour leur montrer à quel point ils ont merdé avec celui qu’il aime, à quel point ils n’auraient pas dû faire exprès d’être pathétique sur le terrain pour en arriver jusque-là, mais son sanglot reste bloqué entre sa gorge et sa poitrine, ils n’en sont pas dignes. La journée est horriblement longue parce qu’il n’arrive pas à savoir s’il doit les détester ou continuer d’être leur ami, son esprit est contaminé par la peine de ne pas savoir quoi dire et faire quand il rentrera à la maison de celui qui vient de partir, ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Il veut repartir à Barcelone, avec Niko. Loin de Munich. Aussi loin qu’il le pourra pour essuyer sa peine, ne jamais revenir et ne se souvenir que des bons moments. C’est sûrement trop demandé en vue de la nuit qu’il passe à pleurer dans les bras de Niko. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ils étaient heureux et ensemble, pas… Séparés maintenant. Maintenant c’est trop tard et il ne pourra plus jamais avoir son bien-aimé comme entraîneur et il le sait avant même de connaître le futur. L’avenir ne lui donne plus envie, si ce n’est celle de rester avec Niko et de ne jamais l’abandonner. C’est sûrement une promesse, une lourde promesse, de sens et de cœur.

Le ciel de Munich semble hideux avec une étoile en moins…

Fin


End file.
